


[Cover Art] for "The Illustrious Client" by ArabellaStrange

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArabellaStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaStrange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Illustrious Client](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924746) by [ArabellaStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaStrange/pseuds/ArabellaStrange). 



I spotted a kintsugi porcelain heart and had to create this ... the heart came from the "Pagan Poetry" exhibition by Artist TJ Volonis, and the starry texture by ZummerFish on Deviant Art.

  



End file.
